Nathanial Morgas
Nathanial Morgas is a character in the novel Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs. An extremely obese, but well-groomed man somewhere in his fifties, the wealthy Morgas is completely obsessed with Jason Voorhees and all things related to him. Biography A resident of New York, little of Morgas's history is known, though he at one point mentions having fond memories of celebrating the Fourth of July in his childhood; Luke Veranti, manager of infamous shock rocker Ross Feratu, while surmising where Morgas's money comes from, assumed the man acquired it either through inheritance or some illegal means. Obsessed with undead killing machine Jason Voorhees, Morgas constructed his own personal museum to the murderer, filling it with all manner of objects relating to Jason, acquired through legitimate means or otherwise; among Morgas's collectables are the preserved remains of several of Jason's victims (and some of those thought to be victims of his). Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs In 1999, Morgas stole the remains of Martha Kyler (thought a victim of Jason she was actually killed by Crystal Lake resident Francis Grissom) from Winter Green Cemetery in Wisconsin and in 2000 extensively searched the land around Crystal Lake for more Jason artifacts and planted state-of-art surveillance equipment around the area as a part of the Crystal Lake Millennium Project; despite three months of searching Morgas's employees somehow never found Jason's self-made home. In 2005, Morgas planted his subordinate Cory Tolleson in the Federal Bureau of Investigation and sometime afterward would contact Agent Michelle Kyler outside her home, feeding the agent (who was obsessed with killing Jason, who she believed was her mother's murderer) lies that there was a mass cover-up involving Jason; using some of his collection to sway Michelle, Morgas gives here his number should she need help in her search for Jason, also telling her that her junior partner Cory Tolleson may be a double agent (to toy with her). Returning to his office after meeting Michelle, Morgas would catch news coverage of the authorities finding Jason's shack in the woods and his latest victims (Z-Moll and Trick) and would also see coverage of Jason's latest rampage at Doktor Geistmann's Carnival of Terror in Harper's Field. Enraged by the fact that his organization had somehow missed Jason's hideaway during their search of the woods Morgas called his personal assistant Ms. Jones into his office and nonchalantly shot the woman to death, having his employees remove all evidence of the murder he had committed afterward. Discovering that Alice Jane Witney, daughter of the owner of Doktor Geistmann's Carnival of Terror had the comatose Jason in her possession and planned to sell him on auction site ZingBid, Michelle Kyler reluctantly called Morgas and inform him of this. During the last few minutes of Jason's auction Morgas got into a bid war with the equally Jason-obsessed rocker Ross Feratu, and would ultimately lose the auction to Ross at the last minute, due to Ross's wife Jaomi Marentez employing a bid blocker. Throwing a tantrum in his office Morgas trashes his computer in a fit of rage and tells his new personal assistant Ms. Cardella to find out who won Jason and to arrange the deaths of the owners of ZingBid. Discovering Ross Feratu had bought Jason and planned to feature him in the recording of his music video Frightday 13, Morgas continually contacted Ross's agent Luke Veranti, offering increasingly large sums (and later death threats) only to have his offers fall on deaf ears. With the recording of the Frightday 13 video commencing Morgas is brought Michelle Kyler and the severed head of Pamela Voorhees (inhabited by her spirit) by Tolleson, who had overheard Michelle conversing with Pamela. Torturing Michelle alongside Tolleson in the bowels of his museum for information on how to awaken the comatose Jason, Morgas, with Michelle near-death, reveals her mother's preserved body and puts a gun to agent's head head and states that he can keep up her torture for days if she refuses to speak, but can end it all now if she cooperates. Ultimately, Michelle talks, telling Morgas and Tolleson that exposing Pamela's head to moonlight will awaken Jason. After Tolleson places the head in moonlight, Morgas and his servant watch transfixed as Jason awakens during the middle of the live Frightday 13 recording and begins to massacre everyone he can get his hands on. Gloating to Michelle, Morgas leans in close and has his throat punctured when the agent (now possessed by the spirit of Pamela Voorhees) bites him. Left writhing on the floor as Pamela kills Tolleson, Morgas can do nothing but beg for mercy as Pamela tortures him to death. Items in Morgas' Jason Museum * A crime scene photo of Officer Thornton's body * Arrows * Axes * Knives * A fireplace poker * Lengths of rope * A pair of machetes * The Camp Crystal Lake shirt worn by Barry during his murder at the hands of Pamela Voorhees * Jason's original tombstone from Eternal Peace Cemetery * A metal fence spike from Eternal Peace Cemetery * Two hockey masks * Jason's original sack hood * The preserved corpses of 35% of Jason’s victims (and those thought to be Jason's victims) Appearances Novels * Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs (2006) References Category:Killers Category:Victims of Pamela Voorhees Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs Category:Deceased Males Category:Male victims Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Category:Deceased males Category:Deceased characters Category:Murdered males Category:Murdered characters Category:Characters